Luka
Luka, also known as 'the Twisted', is a Heretic Astartes mercenary, originally being one of the five brothers that controlled a Slaaneshi-Chaos Warband - the Symphony of Screams. It is unknown why he left the warband although most believe that he didn't like politics, preferring to strike out on his own. Background Luka was born on the planet of Rapsodia who was attacked by the Symphony of Screams warband when he was at the age of nine, as he got inducted into the warband he quickly rose the ranks to become the lord of the Screamers, although this did not last for long as he quickly realised that politics wasn't for him, leaving charge of the warband to one of his captains and disappearing. As for now, Luka is a mercenary working for the highest bidder. This 'sell-sword' is known for giving his services to almost everyone some rumors even says that he once worked for a Rogue Trader, although this has not be proven. Luka being extremely cruel and savage came into conflict with the Princes of Vanity warband especially Vanitas and Milicas,the two other Astartes were the cause of Luka's loss of his legs.After being left for dead he got helped by a member of the Dark Mechanicus who built lightweight talon like legs to suit Luka's fighting style. Luka has been seen on different battles especially helping Slaaneshi warbands and cults,one of this encounters with the Mercenary was when the Wild Wolves Chapter fought with their long time ennemy the Sons of Torment,in this battle Luka was paid to help the Timoran warband.While Luka was string the Wild Wolves were stronger has Luka was almost killed by the Wild Wolves Chapter Master the Great Alpha Brynjar however Luka managed to escape thanks to the Sons of Torment.Luka's armor being a total wreck at this point the heretek of the Dark Mechanicum who saved his life repaired and enhanced his armor,the armir was now lighter allowing the mercenary to gain great speed,his talons were stronger allowing him to tear trough almost anything and because of his new Jump-pack allowing him to go faster and higher in the air. Appearance Luka has pale white skin and white hair,he is also extremely thin giving him a corpse like appearance.He also has two mechanical legs shaped like talons,this is due to the fact that Vanitas chaos lord of the Princes of Vanity with the assistance of Milicas his right hand man managed to cut the legs of Luka. Personality Luka is known for being extremely cruel and unforgiving,often toying with the ones that he attacks,he is also known to have a twisted sens of humour even often mocking his prey and more often than not the ones that asks for his services some saying that his humour makes them uncomfortable.In combat he is completly erratic and incoherent in his tactics,one moment he could use stealth and the other he could be seen screaming charging at the face of his target.However it seems that this behavior has diseappeared and that he became much more professional and strategic,even stopping to take morbid trophies from his trophies. Wargear & Equipment ▪'Depravity and Decadence:'Depravity and Decadence are Luka's main weapons they are modified swords blessed by Slaanesh to count the kills that Luka makes,the few that have survived an encounter with the mercenary tell the tale that Depravity and Decadence makes whispers filled with sorrow and that they would shriek when used in combat. ▪'Jump-pack:'Having been a part of the Symphony of Screams' Screeching Devils unit who are a mix between a noise marine and a chaos raptor,Luka has a Jump-pack possessed by a lesser daemon of the Dark Prince. ▪'Bionics:'Luka has attached to him a pair of talon-like bionics that replace his now cutted legs,these bionics are built to be lightweight and allow Luka to be quicker be it on land or in the air.These talons are extremely strong capable of tearing apart a space marine and even some vehicles. ▪'Combat Drugs' ▪'Master-crafted power armor:'Luka wears a master-crafted power armor however it is important to note that his armor was enhanced by the Dark Mechanicus,this new armor allowed him to be more effective in combat. Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:Follower of Slaanesh Category:Slaanesh